Reading Between the Lines
by Hokage Kakashi
Summary: A night neither Hughes nor Roy will ever forget. Sorry, nonyaoi. Plz R


**Reading between the Lines**

**Disclaimer**: If I really owned FMA…I honestly wouldn't be able to do it justice. And that is precisely why I don't own this amazing anime/manga. Those of you who haven't gotten to the end, do not worry about exposure to spoilers because this is simply a story I wrote for an English and a writing contest.

**Note**: Take a look at the author's note at the end so that I may explain myself for the ending.

I stared at my friend questioningly as I stood in his apartment at four in the morning. He had called me and said that it was urgent. Me, of course, being an idiotic dependant friend, jumped into the first set of clothes I came across and hurried over.

"Roy, what the heck happened that's so urgent that it couldn't wait until we got to work?" I demanded, rubbing my light green eyes to wake myself.

Roy didn't answer at first. He only stared at me blankly. A few minutes of silence passed.

I grinned, teasing him. "Stunned by my new cologne, eh?" I asked, stepping closer so he could take a good whiff. "My wife loves it, she--"

"Shut up and listen, Hughes." I smiled inwardly as Roy's blue eyes flashed with annoyance. I blinked, giving him my attention. It was silent for a long moment, as if Roy didn't know what to do anymore now that I had grown quiet. He looked a bit unnerved as he stood there, blue eyes peering at me uncertainly as if regretting inviting me. "Hughes I…" he looked away, looking almost ashamed. "I need someone to talk to. It's been plaguing me for years but…" He shoved a hand into his inky colored hair and became quiet.

No doubt, I was curious. Roy had never shared his problems with me. With the exception of telling me that he was tired of me calling him all the time with updates on my four-year-old daughter while he's hard at work (She's the cutest thing you'll ever lay your eyes on by the way!). Needless to say, at this confession I was eager to hear what my comrade had to say. "What is it?" I pressed, keeping my voice even. There was no need to sound happy at his confessing, or he would certainly send me on my way.

"Remember the rebellion?" Roy asked, his voice low.

I shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant although I could feel myself stiffening. "Yes…a soldier shot a child and the people rebelled. Because of the attack on the child, it became a war. It happened about fourteen years ago, right?" Although I hadn't been involved, I worked in the office and records were available to satisfy my curiosity.

"Partially, anyway…it happened a while ago. The soldier did shoot the child…the people did rebel…" His expression became strained. "But it wasn't a war after that…"He glanced around the room frantically as if expecting to be punished for his words.

"What do you mean?" I breathed, cautious as to what it was he was looking for.

"Someone ranking higher than me used the people's attacks to call it a rebellion." His voice was leaking shame. "And he ordered the soldiers to kill…everyone." He covered his face with his hand and became silent.

I blinked, the information sinking in. A massacre? My brows furrowed. No wonder any soldier involved never spoke of it. I peered at my friend carefully. I was surprised when the moon's light slid through the curtains, making the tears streaming down his face look like twin silver rivers. "Roy…" I breathed softly, feeling sympathetic. As I continued to think about it, I realized that more than half of the people that I worked for were involved with that…my thoughts broke as I became no longer sure of what to call it.

"I found out while we were there…of the truth behind the so-called war," he whispered. "A good friend of mine…who was killed by our commanding officer…told me a few hours before he died. I knew our officer did it…but I had no proof, and so I couldn't confront anyone of higher rank. The word never spread of the truth because I was afraid they would kill me if I told….

They told the soldiers the people were criminals, when in truth they were just regular people living in the middle of nowhere, not bothering anyone." I glared at the floor, angry at whoever was responsible. "And I killed a boy…he was barely a teenager…" I realized that I was gaping. I forced the surprised look from my face. "He had a gun…and I had my glove…I knew that with the proximity and the snap of my fingers it would be all over for him. I was that close. He knew if he shot he had a good chance of hitting me and giving me a fatal wound." He began to cry harder, his words becoming harder to understand. "We were both so scared…My commanding officer was shouting at me, telling me to do it. But I was frozen. I was terrified. Because I knew…the truth."

"Roy, did you--?" I paused, surprised at the sound of my voice. _Did you kill him?_ I wanted to know. At the same time I didn't want to know because a small part of my conscience knew that he did in fact kill him.

"He pulled the trigger and I…I snapped my fingers and…" Roy trailed off, tears still falling. His hand fell to his side limply. "I watched him burn. I watched his skin bubble and watched him writhe on the floor and scream hideously." Roy was trembling. "And he was just the first." It was silent before his pained cry and quickly spoken words followed. "I'm so tired of hearing their pleas to spare them while I sleep. Tired of seeing the faces of all the babies and children I was forced to kill!! I want it to go away!!"

I stared at him, finally understanding his actions in the near past, finally understanding why I had to stop him from pulling the trigger when he had aimed his gun at his chin, planning to take his own life. Understanding why he wanted to change the world so there would no longer be war, why he wanted power so he could help prevent war. I stood, moving over to him in long strides and pulled him into a hug, giving him my sympathy and my gratitude for trying to change the world, even if it was a near impossible task.

This man, the man sobbing on my shoulder was like my brother. I'd known him since we were both children. Never before had I felt closer to him than I did now, knowing what it was that had plagued him, gnawed at him, almost to the point of taking his life. He pulled away from me, staring up at me after wiping his eyes hastily. "I'm ok now…somewhat…" he muttered, the last word was so quiet I almost didn't catch it.

I stared at him uncertainly. "You sure?" I pressed. "I can stay the night if you want."

He shook his head, his face now calm and thankful. "No, go home." I still must've looked uncertain because he snorted and smirked. "You don't want your daughter waking up without you there to bug her, do you?"

"Elysia!" I wailed happily at just the thought of her. I backed off at the bait, knowing that Roy was probably embarrassed about his confession and tear shedding. I patted him on the shoulder and grinned. "Come by and see her sometime, she's grown two more inches since the last time you saw her!" I stated as I moved to stand in the hallway of the apartment building.

A strange look crossed Roy's face; only for an instant. It then disappeared so quickly I almost doubted that it had been there. He didn't bother replying with words but with a small smile. He then slowly closed the door.

I stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what I had just learned. In this past half hour I had learned more about Roy than I had in the two decades I'd known him. I turned and walked down the hallway towards the door that was the exit. My hand was on the handle when a loud shot rang out. Just one. I pivoted swiftly, running to the source of the sound: Roy's apartment.

I beat on the door desperately, wanting him to answer more than I'd wanted anything else in my life. After a few minutes of beating with no answer, I pressed my forehead against the door, my head bowed, trying to understand why he had not come. That's when I saw it. The blood that soaked the carpet and extended and leaked from the other side of the door. My blood ran cold through my veins as I recalled Roy's words.

"_I'm fine now…somewhat…"_

It seemed that I had not learned one of the most important things there was to know about Roy. When he said "somewhat" he meant "not at all".

I know, I know, this isn't like the anime and I promised no spoilers and so I only took a bit of a scene if you really think about it even though it was kinda important (I won't say to who it was important). I originally had a different ending to this fic. It ended with Roy and Maes leaving together and going off to get breakfast or something. Anyway, they were going off as the sun rose and there was no angst past Roy's confession. Apparently however, the magazine I was trying to get this story into, (or my teacher/editor) thought that this fic would have a better chance getting in if I offed Roy. Which when I was told about this I went completely numb. I wanted to jump out of my chair and yell "Are you frickin' serious?! But he's Roy Mustang!!" … sigh But she was persistent. And the sad thing was that it didn't even get in!!! I swear it's because someone who read it was like "How dare this idiot kill Roy Mustang!! Ch, I'm not pickin' this story!" And even then, I had to change a lot of things because anyone who didn't watch FMA would be like, "What's up with this glove thing? Why is it burning people?"

Needless to say, it wasn't my favorites, 'cause I actually do love Roy a lot…. --

I need more fanfics up here and thought this would do; but I need to make less angsty stuff. I promise you I'm not really angsty! I'll try to write more happy things (happy thoughts )

This is Hokage Kakashi signing off:

JNFN–Ja Ne For Now


End file.
